


Spegni quella luce amore, fa un casino di rumore

by PhoenixMarsLander



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: M/M, MetaMoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMarsLander/pseuds/PhoenixMarsLander
Summary: Ermal infila l’ultimo bottone in basso della camicia nella rispettiva asola e poi fa lo stesso con quello sopra e con quello sopra ancora, seguendo il percorso inverso delle mani di Fabrizio che solo poche ore prima scendevano, aprivano, scendevano.Ermal non ricorda molto, della scorsa notte, solo sprazzi di odori e colori e sorrisi che facevano un casino bestiale.La mattina dopo l'Eurovision: post-sbornie, Metamoro e il mare incazzato di Lisbona.





	Spegni quella luce amore, fa un casino di rumore

  
  
La cosa più bella di Lisbona sono i colori. Ma non stamattina: stamattina Ermal vorrebbe ringraziare i nuvoloni grigi, uno per uno, perché attenuano un po’ tutti quei contrasti cromatici che sono un vero e proprio martello pneumatico nel cervello per chi è in post-sbornia come lui.  
Apre le ante della portafinestra cercando di non fare rumore, sia per lo stato in cui si trova sia perché Fabrizio sta ancora dormendo, stretto nelle lenzuola come se avesse bisogno di uno strato di pelle in più, una protezione in più.  
_Hai rotto le palle con le tue metafore su Fabrì_ , si ripete Ermal, e sarà la settima volta nel giro di un quarto d’ora; esce sul balcone e l’aria di Lisbona è fredda e Ermal se la sente subito addosso sotto la camicia aperta.  
Un brivido gli attraversa tutta la schiena, seguendo la colonna vertebrale e disperdendosi prima di arrivare alla cinta dei pantaloni. Non se li è neanche tolti, prima di dormire.  
Ermal infila l’ultimo bottone in basso della camicia nella rispettiva asola e poi fa lo stesso con quello sopra e con quello sopra ancora, seguendo il percorso inverso delle mani di Fabrizio che solo poche ore prima scendevano, aprivano, scendevano.  
Ermal non ricorda molto, della scorsa notte, solo sprazzi di odori e colori e sorrisi che facevano un casino bestiale.  
La serata se la ricorda, invece, quella sì. Ricorda che erano diciassettesimi. Ricorda quel _non fa niente, non è questo l’importante_ che ripeteva, che si ripeteva, che gli ripetevano, e intanto la giuria li lasciava laggiù, nella seconda metà della classifica, e la sensazione di sconfitta non sarebbe dovuta essere così grande, eppure lo era.  
Ricorda la mano di Fabrizio sul suo ginocchio, mentre Ermal mormorava  _è andata così, non importa_ , e in tutta risposta Fabrizio non lo mollava un attimo, rimaneva con le dita su di lui e gli occhi su di lui e la voce su di lui.  
Ricorda la lista dei punti dati dal televoto, l’Italia che non veniva ancora nominata, non ancora, la stretta di Fabrizio sempre più forte.  
Terzi al televoto del pubblico. Quello se lo ricorda benissimo.  
Poi, i bicchieri di spumante, le pacche sulla schiena, le telecamere che si giravano dall’altra parte e si spegnevano, finalmente, le frasi complicate che nessuno di loro riusciva più a pronunciare correttamente fino in fondo, le parole – quelle sì, da sole – che gli venivano fuori con una facilità spaventosa; si ricorda tutti i _Fabrì_ che ha detto prima di finire nella camera d’albergo in cui sono adesso, quando erano ancora in mezzo a tutti quei corpi che festeggiavano, tutti quei volti pieni di entusiasmo, tutti intorno a loro che ridevano e sorridevano e gli versavano lo spumante di nuovo, un’altra volta, finché non è diventato tutto sfocato e quel _Fabrì_ non sembrava più una presa per il culo.  
Ermal ricorda il primo bacio sul collo che gli ha dato Fabrizio ieri sera, quando hanno annunciato la posizione dell’Italia nella classifica del televoto, e poi si ricorda il secondo, sfociato subito dopo in una di quelle risate grandi e rumorose, mentre scherzavano con gli altri della preoccupazione che Ermal non era riuscito per niente a nascondere, e si ricorda vagamente il terzo, che Fabrizio gli ha lasciato nell’incavo fra il collo e la spalla spuntandogli da dietro all’improvviso, nella confusione generale.  
Ricorda le luci dell’arena che parevano essersi spente tutte insieme quando si sono fiondati nel corridoio, ricorda i gomiti di Fabrizio addosso e il suo odore che gli faceva male alle tempie e il suo braccio sinistro contro le costole. Gli viene da ridere a ripensare a loro due che escono da lì fingendo una sobrietà del tutto inesistente. I testimoni li prenderanno per il culo a vita per questa cosa, già lo sa.  
L’ultimo _Fabrì_ che ricorda di aver pronunciato l’ha lasciato contro le labbra di Fabrizio, a un passo dalla porta della sua stanza d’albergo, a un passo dal _ti voglio_ che si è tenuto dentro, in gola, ma Fabrizio l’ha sentito lo stesso.  
Poi, solo sfumature di nero e rosso e le unghie di Fabrizio nei suoi fianchi, dall’altra parte del tessuto blu dei pantaloni, le mani di Fabrizio sul suo torace, sulla sua camicia, a liberarsi dei bottoni, a liberarlo dalle preoccupazioni, a liberarli dalle costrizioni.  
Ricorda i denti di Fabrizio. I suoi capelli. I suoi zigomi. In un modo o nell'altro, tutti addosso a lui.  
Ermal sa che non è successo molto altro, lo sa, perché erano ubriachi persi, probabilmente solo baci e morsi e strette viscerali, solo quelli, e alla fine buio, di colpo, e adesso questo. Portafinestra aperta e martello pneumatico.  
«Hei.»  
Ermal resta immobile. Con la coda dell’occhio, vede Fabrizio fare un passo avanti e metterglisi accanto, lo sguardo incollato al mare di fronte a loro. È bellissimo, il mare, stamattina. Sembra incazzato nero, con le onde agitate e le creste blu scuro e la linea dell’orizzonte che non si distingue bene e ogni tanto la si vede in acqua e ogni tanto in cielo. Gli ricorda Fabrizio quando canta la loro canzone.  
_Hai rotto le palle con le tue metafore su Fabrì._  
«Come va la testa?»  
«Male. Tu?»  
«Malissimo.»  
Ermal sorride, piano, senza spostare troppa roba, senza fare troppo rumore. Ha il disperato bisogno di lavarsi i denti. E di andarsene. E di restare esattamente lì, sul balcone, per altre due o tre settimane.  
_Che cazzo abbiamo fatto, Fabrì._  
«Ordiniamo la colazione?»  
«Quanto ti ricordi di stanotte?»  
Fa male fisicamente, sputare quella domanda. Fa male alla lingua, al palato, alle gengive. Ma devono parlarne, Ermal lo sa. Devono parlare di stanotte e di tutte quelle volte in cui lui ha fatto finta di niente, in cui ha trovato scuse su scuse.  
«Abbastanza.»  
«Fabrì-»  
«Ordiniamo la colazione. Ho voglia di bomboloni alla crema. E di caffè. E- _Dio_ , di lavarmi i denti.»  
«Fabrì.»  
«Dopo.»  
Il viso di Fabrizio non tradisce niente di quello che ha dentro. Rimane fermo lì, un profilo impassibile contro le nuvole grigie e a tratti bianche.  
Ci sta mettendo poco il cielo a schiarire; i colori di Lisbona tornano sempre più accesi, finché a Ermal non fanno male le cornee.  
Fabrizio sorride e si gira verso di lui e afferma «hai fatto uscire il sole».  
Ermal deglutisce, gli occhi pieni di Fabrizio e di ciò che ha appena detto e di tutto quello che c’è ancora da dire.  
Solo, dopo colazione.  
Dopo i bomboloni alla crema. Dopo il caffè e il dentifricio alla menta e i sorrisi di Fabrizio. Quelli che fanno un casino bestiale.

 


End file.
